Life at NARUTO High
by StarLe
Summary: This is going to be a normal Naruto high school fic. Full summary is inside. Rated T for lanuage. Story being stopped


StarLe: Hello, minna-san! This is StarLe and this story is a Naruto high school fanfiction! I really hope you like it! Also, -clears throat- **PLEAE I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! **Now, that's done.

Summary: Well, this story is going to be a normal high school fic but I'll try to add things into it to make it more interesting. All the Naruto characters are going to be in it. There's no main character, seeing how hard it's going to so, I'll switch from person to person. You'll be surprised at the characters I brought. I have to, of course, add my characters into the story or it won't be fun to toy with.

Naruto © Kishimoto-sanStory and characters © StarLe

* * *

Chapter One; Introductions of Students

Once, there was a small vill- wait a minute! What village? I thought this was so supposed to be a high school story? There's no village here. Let's start out with Uzumaki Naruto and his family.

* * *

Day 1: September 5th 6:45 A.M.

Fourteen year old, Uzumaki Naruto was sleeping in bed. He should be up by now. I mean, today is the first day of high school. Luckily for him, it's his older sister's job to wake him up.

Naruto has grown very tall during the summer. He's now 166 cm. His spiky blond hair didn't change a bit but he did get rid of all of that baby fat off his cheeks. Speaking of which, he still has the whiskers on his face.

His elder sister came barging into his room, which by the way is a huge mess. She has long blond hair, which is in a high ponytail and goes to her mid-back and two long bangs that go down to her waist, dark yet sharp blue eyes, a black chocker, and Konoha's girl uniform. It was black skirt and I guess you know the rest. If you saw the Naruto Shippuden's second ending you know what it looks like. If you didn't, to Youtube after you finished with this chapter. So, the uniform was black and white and she had a black undershirt. The girl took a deep breath.

"Naruto, wake up! You're going to be late for your first day in high school!" Naruto literally fell to the floor because of his sister's loud voice.

"Itai(1)." Naruto looked up at his sister. She seem pretty annoyed.

"Haru-nee-chan, what was that for?"

"Are you freaking kidding me? Today is your first day of high school. I need you to be up and early so I can show you around the campus grounds. I swear, I don't even know how you got into high school." Haru began to walk away. Before leaving his room, "Okaa-san, got breakfast ready. I suggest you to take a quick shower and put on your uniform." _Demo(2), kudasai(3) don__'t do anything that will embarrassed me. _Thought Haru.

So, Naruto took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and did everything else he needed to get done. Being Naruto, he would do anything to stand out. Of course, it's needed to wear your uniform but nobody said that you could wear more stuff to your outfit. Naruto put on a black ribbon over his forehead with a red swirl on it and a black jacket with red swirls on the sleeves and the back also the sleeves were rolled up. "That sure do it. Time to get breakfast."

Naruto walked downstairs where everybody was eating breakfast. Naruto's father, Namikaze Minato was sitting next to Haru. He has blond spiky hair and sharp blue eyes. He was wearing a business suit. The typical black and white one. Minato just recently became mayor after Sarutobi retired because of his old age. Haru seem to got her father's sharp eyes as well as personality.

Haru nearly choked on her breakfast. "Naruto, you seriously going to wear that!?" She pointed at him with a shocked expression. Naruto just nodded his head. Haru sank back down in her chair and rubbed her temples. "While we're in school, never call me _nee-chan_ because I don't know you."

"Haru, don't be so mean to you otooto(4)." said a redhead woman. Her long red hair was in a messy ponytail, bright brown eyes, and she was wearing just casual clothes. This woman is Uzumaki Kushina.

"Demo, kaa-san. It's so embarrassing. He's going to make me a laughing stock in the whole school!" Minato chuckled.

"Is your reputation _that_ important, Haru?" asked Minato. He was quite amused with his eldest child acting so childish. And she's supposed to be the mature one.

"Not really. Demo, I'm the best in the school." Haru looked at her father. "That's something important, right?" Kushina laughed.

"Enough talk. Naruto, hurry up and eat breakfast or else Minato won't be able to drive you guys to school today." "Fine kaa-san."

* * *

That's it for Naruto's family. On to the Uchihas!

During the same time Naruto woke up, Uchiha Sasuke was already in the bathroom. He was just fixing his hair. He couldn't decide if he should leave his bangs down or not. Either way, girls will be still cooing over him. He pushes his hand through his bangs showing his forehead a little bit. _There that__'s better. _Sasuke's uniform was a typical white collar t-shirt with the high school logo on the sleeves and black pants. There was a knock on his bathroom door.

"Sasuke, you done yet? We're leaving pretty soon." said a female voice. Sasuke open the door to revealed his all time favorite cousin. She has long black hair that is in a high ponytail and goes down to her waist, two long bangs that go down to her breast, dark blue eyes, and she was wearing the Konoha uniform as well, except that her undershirt is dark red.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, since you were hogging the bathroom to yourself, we ate before you."

"Enu." said a low husky yet masculine voice. Enu turned around to see her other cousin, Uchiha Itachi. His hair was in its typical low ponytail and he just added dark red contacts over the summer.

"Gomen(5), Itachi. Demo still, Sasuke move it!" Enu pushed Sasuke into the hallway with Itachi.

_She could have just said that she need the bathroom._ Thought Sasuke. Itachi ran his hand through his raven locks. The Uchiha brothers walked into the kitchen. Their father, Fugaku, went straight to the police office, saying there was a important meeting. There was a girl sitting at the table. She looks like Enu except that her eyes were light gray and her undershirt was white. Sasuke and Itachi's mother was washing the dishes.

"Domo(6) for letting me and Enu stay for the night, Mikoto-san."

"It's alright, Zen. Remember you're welcome in our home anytime." Zen gave a meek smile. Sasuke sat down next to Zen.

"Zen, I think Enu is going to lose it today." said Sasuke.

"She just moody. That's all. Like some people I know."

"I said I was sorry. When are you going to forgive me for that?"

"I don't know." Suddenly, there was ringing noise coming from Itachi's pocket. He pulled out a black razor. The screen said _Deidara._

"Moshi moshi(7)?"

"Itachi, aren't you coming over to school right now, un?" asked a deep male voice.

"Iie(8). My chichi(9) took the car to work and I have to take Enu, Zen, and Sasuke to school. I'm sorry if I'm going to be late." "It's okay, Itachi, un." We're still see each other at class, yeah. Ja ne(10)" -beep, beep, beep- Itachi sighed and closed his cell. Sasuke and Zen clearly couldn't care who Itachi was talking to. Enu came out of the bathroom.

"Itachi, you're taking us to school right?" asked Enu. Itachi just nodded. "Okay. So, Sasuke how do you feel about going to high school now?"

"It's going to be the same as junior high."

"That's where you're wrong." said Zen.

"First years are going to be in hell. Isn't that right, Itachi?" Enu elbowed Itachi.

"Hn."

"Can I ever get a proper answer from you?"

"Hmpf." Enu groaned. Itachi stood up and grabbed his keys. "Okaa-san, are you going to work today?"

"Iie, Itachi. You can take the car. Be sure to bring it back in one piece this time." Mikoto teased.

"Blame Hidan. It was his fault we crashed into a tree."

"Demo, who was drawing?"

"Watashi(11)."

"See. Maybe you should let Zen do the driving."

"Mikoto-san, I didn't even got my driver license or turned sixteen yet." complained Zen. Mikoto giggled.

"Gomen, Zen. Well, you guys better hurry up if you want to get to school." The four just said _yes_ and off they went.

* * *

A fourteen pink haired girl was walking down the streets of her neighborhood. This girl, as you can already guess was none other than Haruno Sakura. Her hair was short as it goes up to her shoulders and she had a red hair band. She placed her hands behind her head.

_It's such a nice day today. I wonder if I'm going to be in the same class as Sasuke-kun? I hope he becomes even more handsome than ever_! Sakura blushed at the thought.

"Forehead girl, what are you doing standing in the middle of the street for?" Sakura jumped and turned around to see her best friend/rival, Yamanaka Ino. Her hair was longer and in it's usual high ponytail and a lock of hair covered her right eye. Sakura frowned.

"Nothing, Ino-pig." Ino twitched at the name. "Just thinking how _I__'m _going to be in Sasuke-kun's class."

"Well, I"m going to be in Sasuke-kun's class."

"You're both wrong. I'm going to be in Sasuke's class." Sakura and Ino both turned their heads only to see, Sango Karin. Her bright red hair was in a unusual style. One side was short and messy and the other side was long and combed.

"Karin, what did you do to your hair?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, because it looks kinda strange." Karin flipped her long side of her hair.

"It's a new style. I'm deciding to keep this look until I get to college. Demo, anyway. None of you are going to be in Sasuke's class since I have a way better chance than you." She pushed her glasses up using her index finger.

"You want to see that?" asked Ino. She was getting ready for a race of her life.

"Yeah. Let's go." All three girls got into position. "On your mark, get set..." A moment of silence. "Go!" And off they went, seeing who will get into their beloved Sasuke's class.

* * *

Another fourteen year old boy was laying down in his front yard, cloud gazing. His black hair was in it's usual ponytail. Everybody should know who he is. He's none other than Nara Shikamaru. It was still early and Shikamaru decided to do some cloud gazing before Choji arrives. There was a huge tremble on the ground and Shikamaru glanced at his right to see Sakura, Ino, and Karin running through the streets. It scared a lot of little kids.

"I don't want to know." Choji arrived after the three fangirls ran by.

"Me neither." Shikamaru stood up.

"Let's go."

* * *

Somewhere in downtown Konoha there was a huge white mansion. This mansion belong to the Hyuga family. They are rich and powerful and their name is know throughout the world. Down the narrow halls and into a room is where Hyuga heiress, Hyuga Hinata, was combing her hair. Her long indigo goes down to her waist and her pearly eyes were about to fall asleep. She snapped her head awake.

_Don__'t fall asleep, Hinata. You know that this is your first day of high school. _She placed her comb down and checked her reflection on the mirror. There was a knock on her door.

"Hinata-sama, are you done yet? We're leaving soon." The door open to revealed, Hyuga Neji. His hair was longer and in a loose ponytail and a black headband.

"Hai(12), Neji-nii-san. Do y-you think I'll be able to make any friends in high school?" Neji blinked in confusion then gave Hinata a small smile.

"I'm sure that you'll make plenty of friends."

"Okay." Neji poked Hinata's forehead.

"Stop doubting yourself, Hinata-sama. It's not like it's the end of the world or something. Now, c'mon. We need to get going. I don't want Lee or TenTen nagging at me." Hinata giggled.

* * *

_Inuzuka Pet Center_ was what the sign say. A boy with brown messy hair and red cheek marks came running through the door. He was Inuzuka Kiba and pots, pans, and everything else were being throw at him.

"Gomen, Hana! Gotta go! See ya later, Akamaru! I'll be back at 4 o'clock. Bye-bye!"

"Inuzuka Kiba! Get your butt back here! You're dead! I'll kill you!" Kiba ran even faster than before! He slowed down once he turned a corner.

"That's was a close one. I need to delay my death a little bit later."

"Talking to yourself again, Kiba?" Kiba jumped. He turned around to see his good friend, Aburame Shino.

"Shino, don't scare me like that."

"What did you do to Hana?"

"You do not want to know." With that Kiba began to walked to his right.

"School is in the other direction."

"I know that." Shino just nodded his head.

* * *

StarLe: I'm stopping there for now. Can't think of anything. But, don't you worry! I'll put in most of the characters and their persona's in the next chapter.

Japanese Words:

1-Itai-Ouch

2-Demo-But

3-Kudasai-please(when requesting something)

4-Otooto-Younger or little brother

5-Gomen-Sorry

6-Domo-Thanks

7-Moshi moshi-Hello(on the phone only)

8-Iie-No

9-Chichi-Father

10-Ja ne- See you

11-Watashi-Me or I

12-Hai-Yes


End file.
